The Bond of Blood
by Krystal Lily Potter
Summary: COMPLETE An inside look at the was three certain wizards can change between the years of 1995 and 1996 Harry and co. 6th year at Hogwarts . The world is slowly both falling apart and coming together at the same time. Complete! 2004
1. Chapter One of Two

**Bond of Blood **

**By: **Krystal Lily Potter

**Chapter 1 of 2**

**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary:** An inside look at the mind of several witches and wizards lives between the years of 1995 and 1996 (Harry and co. 6th year at Hogwarts). The world is slowly both falling apart and coming together at the same time.  
**Note:** I originally did plan on making this a huge fic but I decided against it. Why? Because I really didn't want another big one to worry about so this will be the last chapter.

* * *

A teenage boy with shaggy raven black hair that went past his ears lay on his bed just staring at the ceiling. He wasn't blinking, moving, nothing!

He had vivid emerald green eyes which now held a haunted look in them. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of round, black framed glasses. His most noticeable feature though was a thin lightning bolt shaped scar on the right side of his forehead.

In his opinion the scar on his head was the reason behind all the pain he currently felt. Not physical pain really, more or less mental pain. He had got this scar the night his parents died. It wouldn't be there if his mother hadn't died for him, heck he wouldn't be in this hell-hole right now if she hadn't died for him!

**_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._**

"I'd like to know what power that's supposed to be," he muttered under his breath as the words echoed in his mind. Professor Trelawney's harsh voice spoke it. The voice she used when she was having a real prediction.

****

**_Born to those that have thrice defied him,_**

****

_'Wonder how mom and dad escaped Voldemort and I wonder when they did it,'_ he thought dully.

****

**_Born as the seventh month dies..._**

Smirking to himself he wondered what would have happened if his mother had him either early or late. He had found out from Remus though that she had him right on the minute expected...

Neville on the other hand, Dumbledore told him, had been late, about two weeks late!

**_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_**

_'And we're back to that retarded scar on my head,'_ he thought and touched it lightly, feeling a sharp pain. He was used to this now, it was constantly throbbing.

**_But he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not..._**

"What powers? The only thing I'm good at his Defense Against the Dark Arts and he probably knows every single curse and counter curse to go with it," he mumbled to himself.

****

**_And either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live well the other survives_**

He had no thoughts about that, although his skin went even paler and his fists clenched tightly.

**_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._**

****

There's the closing sentence, just to make sure no one had heard the date wrong or what it was talking about. He even noticed it clearly stated in the prophecy that a 'he' had to do it. Meaning a male. Only one was marked from the Dark Lord...him...there was no way around it. He was the wizarding world's last hope.

Harry Potter hated his life for that one reason...

* * *

Hermione Granger sat curled up on her favorite chair in her house. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned over the book she was reading. Oddly she was only on chapter two of her new school book and so far she only started one book. By this time, which was almost the end of July, she'd usually have the whole thing of all of them almost read.

She sighed in anger, pushed a piece of her long, curly, dark brown hair out of her eyes and closed her book. Jumping up she quickly made her way downstairs.

Noticing the house was a lot quieter then normal she walked into the computer room to see a girl with long curly bright blond hair and hazel green eyes.

"Olivia, where's mom and dad?" Hermione asked her older sister.

21-year-old Olivia, who was visiting from a collage turned around and stared at her younger sister for a minute then said, "Work."

"They also took Connor and Derrick with them," A tall young man with bright blond hair and chocolate brown eyes said.

Conner and Derrick were Hermione's younger brothers. Derrick was 14-years-old. He was hoping he would be a wizard and was disappointed when it turned out he wasn't. Connor on the other hand was only 11-years-old so he was hoping that he might get a letter. Both had dark brown hair and hazel green eyes.

"Well at least Robbie answers my questions," Hermione said. Robbie was her older brother. He was 18 years-old and more of the party type.

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever Herm."

Hermione glared at her then jumped as a snowy white owl flew in the window.

"Hedwig," She said as the owl landed on her shoulder, "You've got a letter from Harry?" The owl hooting and nodded her head.

"Ohh, Hermione's getting love letters," Robbie said and smirked, "Can I read em?"

"I am not getting love letter," Hermione snapped.

"Back and fourth, this poor owl has been doing that for all of the summer," Olivia said and stood up and walked towards her sister and brother.

Hermione stared sadly at the floor then said, "That's not the reason why."

The other two looked at her and Olivia said, "Come on Hermione, I think you need to tell us what's happening in you're world. I know you won't tell mom and dad cause you don't want them to pull you out of you're school."

Hermione nodded her head and they went into the living room.

* * *

Ron groaned in annoyance. He was de-gnoming the garden, which was larger then normal at the Burrow this summer.

His mother had planned for them to go to Grimmauld place at the beginning of July but Dumbledore suddenly jumped in the way and said they weren't aloud to. His mother was still fuming about it.

After checking that there was no more gnomes Ron quickly walked into the house. He kicked his shoes of his large feet and walked upstairs to the bathroom

After washing his hands he looked at the mirror for a minute. In that minute though he had clearly seen his flaming red hair was a mess, worse then Harry's naturally was and his gray-blue eyes were the brightest thing on his face. The rest of him was coated with dirt, including his hair. The gnomes had been very difficult to catch this time.

"I'm taking a shower!" He yelled down the stairs to his sister and mother, who were the only other ones home.

"Whatever," Ginny yelled back, their mother was no doubt cooking supper.

While in the shower Ron took time to think about what happened at school that year. He knew Harry had been in a bad mood about Cedric last time now he could only imagine how his friend would act after Sirius's death.

Ron shuddered. He didn't want to think about that. He hadn't seen Sirius die, and was glad he hadn't. Although it seemed to him that Harry was hiding something...and whatever it was, it was eating him alive.

After washing himself and drying his hair he quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Taking his seat at the table with his sister and mother he started to eat. Nobody spoke. It was getting awfully quiet lately. Bill and Charlie were never around anymore, Percy moved out, Fred and George now lived in an apartment over their shop in Diagon Alley and Mr Weasley was rarely home.

Ginny and Ron had taken to throwing a Quaffle back and forth. They kept a positive mind thinking that it would help Ginny with Chaser skills and Ron with keeper skills.

Although this soon began to bore them greatly considering they did this everyday since school ended.

"Wonder what Harry and Hermione are doing now..." Ron muttered.

* * *

Remus sat at the kitchen table of number 12 Grimmauld. His once bright amber eyes were now bored and lifeless. His hair had become grayer and more lines were appearing on his face from worry.

He was the last Marauder. Why didn't he count Pettigrew? One because he was a traitor, and two because of a promise the four of them made in school, if someone should betray the other's trust he will be kicked out of the group. Pettigrew did just that.

He drummed his fingers on the kitchen table and sighed. He took a sip of his tea as he waited for his turn to go on Harry's guard.

Remus knew that Harry knew they were there. He had seen the teenager look at them countless times, although they were invisible. He would also mutter a name and it would be right. He would always get it right too.

"Remus?" A small voice asked.

Remus turned around to see young Nymphadora Tonks, who he had taken as a little sister along time ago, along with James and of course Sirius, staring at him sadly.

Her hair and eyes were no longer brightly colored. They were a dully brown. She sat across from her teacher (Which was true, he was teaching her a lot about dark animals at the moment) and burst into tears.

Remus gave her a confused look then said, "What's wrong?"

"I miss Sirius," She sobbed out, which was an un-Tonks-like thing of her to do. He had honestly never seen her cry before.

"I know, I do too. He was like a brother to both of us. But remember you're like a sister to me and as a 'brother and sister' we have to protect our 'nephew'...you know who that is right?" Remus asked.

"Harry," Tonks whispered, "You're right. He'd downright more depressed then I am...we should go to his house to cheer him up...if we can get permission from Dumbledore."

"Yeah," Remus agreed, then changing the topic he said, "Did you see the way Harry glared at Dumbledore the last time we stopped by. It's a good think looks can't kill."

"Or else everyone would be dead under Harry Potter's wrath," Tonks joked.

Remus chuckled slightly and ruffled her hair then said, "You never know."

Tonks shot him a death glare and said, "Watch the hair."

"Speaking of evil glares..." Remus muttered he smirked then said, "Hey Nymphadora, how's it going?" The reason he said that was because he was extremely bored at the moment and he knew that saying her first name would set her off in an amusing rant.

Sure enough she started going on about how retarded a name it was and how her mother must have been high when she named her.

* * *

Dumbledore tapped his long fingers against his desk. His light blue eyes stared at several splinters of silver on the floor he had yet to clean up. A table was broken not very far from it.

"Sir," One of the photos said, "Maybe you should clean it up?"

"No," Dumbledore said, "I need this here as a reminder...a reminder that I am not in control of everything anymore."

Although he didn't show it the day after Sirius died he was extremely shocked to see the way Harry acted.

Honestly nobody had stood up against him before. He himself wondered about the prophecy, if it was true or not. At first he didn't really believe it. Then Lily and James died.

Everyone had considered him the most powerful wizard in the world before, and a lot still do, he knew that. People believed him to be the only one that could defeat Voldemort. After that fateful night October 31st, 1990 he knew he couldn't defeat Voldemort. It was now Harry's destiny to do that task.

Harry was anything then happy with Dumbledore now. Dumbledore knew a lot but that was one of the first things that came to mind. He also knew Harry would need help though. The DA and many more students in the school would give support, although many would try to crush him in any way possible too.

But that wasn't enough in this war...

Albus looked through his papers again and saw the long list of witches and wizards he asked to come to England to help with the war. They were from all over the world and many were brining children with them.

Hogwarts would be a very busy place this year.

* * *

A girl with long mid-back length chocolate brown hair with copper highlights through her hair was silently moving through an airport. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail so it would stop falling in her ice blue eyes. Looking around curiously she couldn't see the person she was looking for anywhere.

"Haylee, come on," A gruff voice said.

The 16-year-old jumped and turned around to face the man she was looking for...her father.

Sighing she said, "Yes daddy."

The man smiled, as long as Haylee listened to him everything would be fine, Voldemort wouldn't get his hands on the last piece he had left of his wife.

Suddenly there was a 'ping' and a mechanical female voice said, "Flight 713 to England is now boarding at gate 13."

"Come on," Kyle Power said to his daughter.

Haylee quickly smooth out her ponytail and picked up her carry on bag. She followed her father while giving her home a longing gaze. She was leaving everything behind.

"Haylee!" Another girl yelled.

The brunet whipped around at her best friend's voice and said, "Marisa."

The blond haired girl came sliding to a stop in front of her best friend and held out a gift. She then said, "Never forget us, ok?"

Haylee nodded and hugged her friend. She then heard her father call and took off before Marisa saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'll owl you!" Marisa yelled, getting a weird stare from some people around her before deciding it was just an inside joke.

Haylee got on the plane and sat in her set, which happened to be a bit away from her father, just the way she wanted it.

"Hi," a male voice said.

Haylee face a tall teenage boy about her age with semi long dark blond hair and dull blue-green eyes. He was smiling at her as he took the seat next to her. Checking his ticket again he said, "Yup, this is my seat."

Haylee smiled at him and said, "Haylee Power." She stuck out her hand.

"Tyler Anderson," He said and shook her hand, "So, why are you going to England?"

Haylee didn't like lying, but she wasn't sure how to tell this Muggle what she really was. She knew she wasn't supposed to. "I'm going with my dad. He was asked to come over by a man named Dumble-"

"Dumbledore," Tyler said then lowered his voice, "You're going to Hogwarts too?"

She looked shocked then said, "You're a wizard?"

"As much as you're a witch. Otherwise would you have known about the most powerful wizard in the world who happens to live on the other side of it?" Tyler asked.

Smiling Haylee shook her head and said, "I'm glad I already know another wizard."

He nodded his head and both buckled as the light came on.

* * *

A short Spanish boy with short dark brown-black hair and deep brown eyes sat on the deck of a large boat.

His parents, as well as him and his brothers and sisters were heading to England and decided to make a vacation over it.

His name was Neron Lopez. He, had several brothers and sisters. The oldest was a young 19-year-old man named Alano Lopez, then there was another brother named Deigo Lopez (Who was 17-years-old), and finally his last brother was Pueblo Lopez (Who was 15-years-old). Neron himself was only 14-years-old.

Along with all his brothers his sisters were: Leria Lopez (She was also 14-years-old, his twin), Tibby Lopez was older then them, she was 18-years-old, Katia Lopez was the youngest, she was only 11-years-old. She would be going to Hogwarts for all her school years unlike everyone else.

Their parents were Emesta Lopez and Jerico Garcia. With Spanish people their children usually took their mother's last name as their surname rather then their fathers.

A man named Dumbledore, who Neron had heard about before, asked them to come over to England. All the children argued at first but all in all they lost. They could tell by the looks on Emesta and Jerico faces that something was wrong...deadly wrong.

He could spot several other wizarding families, and realized whatever was happening, it was big.

* * *

A girl sat dully, looking out the plane window down onto the ocean. Her short blond hair with pink tips was stylishly flipped out and her eyes were a light hazel. She seemed extremely bored look on her face.

"Hey Clair," Another girl said.

Clair Rowland turned around dully to see her best friend Lori Francis take her seat beside her again.

"Hey Lori, how's you're parents doing?" Clair asked.

"OK," Lori said. "I just wish I knew WHY the hell a punch of us packed up and left for England."

"Dunno, but there sure are a lot of us," The blond American said.

"It must be something big," Lori said. She flipped her long dark red hair over her shoulder and her eyes flashed to other people on the plane. She lowered her voice and said, "And something dangerous, a lot of people look nervous."

They shared a look and stared out the window. Not realizing that people from Japan, China, Russia, Australia, Canada, South America, Africa, United States, Central America...at least one person from every spot on the Earth was traveling to Hogwarts at that very moment...

* * *

**Well there's part 1 of 2. Why am I making this short instead of a big long one like I originally wanted to? It's because I'm sick of looking at my profile and seeing stories just sitting there, being wasted! So I am determined that in my free time I will eventually get everyone of my stories complete. Although that might not be for along time because I don't have as much free time as I used to and I have so many stories to finish! I'm also thinking of reposting my old Digimon stories on this...although many of them are poorly writing it'd be just for me to see how I've improved on writing...**

**Well I've gotta go and see ya later!**

****

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**__


	2. Chapter Two of Two

**The Bond of Blood**

**By: **Krystal Lily Potter

**Chapter 2 of 2**

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary:** An inside look at the mind of several witches and wizards lives between the years of 1995 and 1996 (Harry and co. 6th year at Hogwarts). The world is slowly both falling apart and coming together at the same time.

**Note:** I originally did plan on making this a huge fic but I decided against it. Why? Because I really didn't want another big one to worry about so this will be the last chapter.

**Note 2:** The characters will seem ooc no doubt but that's for a good reason, this is pretty much showing what they act like in a time of stress and how they wouldn't act around their friends. In other words I made them out of character purposely.

* * *

_A young woman with blond dark red hair and vivid emerald green eyes was sitting down on the shore to the lake in front of a large stone castle...Hogwarts._

_Sighing she looked up and flopped down on the ground, not caring if she got grass stains on her uniform. Tears were slowing going down her cheeks._

_"Evans?" A voice asked._

_Lily Evans looked up and tried to glare at the one person in the school that annoyed her so much, but she couldn't. Tears blurred her vision but she could tell he was alone; his three friends weren't with him. Even though she couldn't see clearly she knew he'd have extremely messed up raven black hair and playful hazel eyes. When she dried her eyes she saw she was almost right...the hair was as messy as ever, but his eyes weren't playful. In fact they were extremely sad looking._

_James Potter sat down beside her before she could say anything and said, "I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, but, well I am one of the ones that can understand you." _

_Lily stared at him then sat up and said, "It's not the same as you've been though James."_

_"Well..." James started. "I escaped from Voldemort two times already, one when he attacked that retarded wizards ball, the one were I was with my parents in the summer, and the other time was...well...when they were..." He couldn't finish the sentence._

_She almost screamed because she was so distressed and now he was thinking he had been through the exact same thing she had been. She kept her cool though. Wiping fresh tears from her eyes she said, "I escaped twice too...I don't know why he's so interested in a Mudblood like me."_

_"Don't call yourself a Mudblood," James said while wincing. _

_Lily couldn't helped but stare at him again, this was a whole new side to James Potter she had never seen before...one that didn't seem like the kind of person to prank Severus Snape from amusement. Sighing she said, "Its true though isn't it?"_

_"Well...still Lily..."_

_Another surprise, he called her Lily instead of Evans._

_"You're a witch rather then a Mudblood. Maybe you have some special power he needs, and he's willing to get the person weather they're a Muggle born or not." _

_This actually made sense to Lily as the words repeated themselves in her head. There was one thing she could do that she knew no one else could..._

_"Before I came to my first year here," Lily started. "My parents were murdered, that summer just after I got my letter. I didn't know what to do, but somehow I got my sister, Petunia, and I away from it. Now he's gone and killed my grandparents. I was there both times, and escaped both times. After I heard about him I knew it was he that had killed my parents. Not any of his Death Eaters, but him. I never could understand why he came after me. I didn't even know any magic to begin with. I didn't even have a wand back then." _

_James actually gave her a hug and said, "Well...I don't really know what to say."_

_  
"I don't know," Lily said, not realizing that she was actually talking civilized to the one person that used to annoy her more then anything! "What I do know is...if it happens to me and I have a child, I am not leaving them without some kind of protection..."_

_"Sure you will," James muttered._

_Her eyes flared and she said, "I vow that I will help bring Voldemort to his end, even if it means I have to die doing it. Voldemort will die and I have no worries that I won't be included with his defeat somehow."_

_"If you were dead how could you do that?" James said._

_   
  
"Blood's thicker then water...remember that Potter," Lily said and got up, walking away from him. So much for him being civilized and actually believing she could make a difference._

* * *

****

Harry's eyes snapped open and he jerked into a sitting position. Sweat beads were starting to crowd his forehead and his eyes were unfocused, he probably wouldn't be able to see if he did have his glasses on. It took him awhile to get calmed down.

The dream didn't scare him, but it hurt to watch. In truth he knew very little about his mother. He knew some about his father but still, watching both was like getting stabbed in the heart.

_'Mom knew I could have been the one to defeat Voldemort,'_ Harry though, even the voice in his head was full of pain. _'She knew there was going to be something different about her child. Well I know she vowed to do something and she sure as hell did it.'_

Closing his eyes and then opening them again he stayed silent, noticing it was about 2:00am.

Taking a deep breath he waited for something to happen...it was just a weird feeling he had now that something was about to happen. He often got these feelings.

Suddenly a terrible pain struck him in his scar. He pressed his head in his hands, and closed his eyes tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and took deep breaths to stop himself from screaming.

He couldn't scream anymore...

Harry had trained himself not to scream at even the strongest amount of pain. He refused to let ever a single tears start to swell up in his eyes. Pain and fear was what Voldemort wanted and Harry refused to give in now.

There was one thing he knew now, he couldn't count on Dumbledore anymore, no matter what anybody else said.

Dumbledore...the one who kept him in the dark for so long. If he had told him the retarded prophecy before then maybe Sirius and possibly even Cedric wouldn't have died. He would have been so much more cautious if he had known.

Death...something he wasn't unfamiliar with and something he didn't fear anymore. He had seen it more times then a person his age should have. Another way he was abnormal.

Sighing heavily the pain passed...he knew in the Daily Prophet tomorrow that there would be mention of someone dying at the Dark Lord's hands.

Everyone was started to turn to Dumbledore for protection or help, they all though he was the key to beating Voldemort.

That was just plain old bullshit in Harry's mind.

Suddenly he did the oddest thing ever. Jumped up and quickly rushed over to his trunk. He dumped out every single book in it, which was a lot over the years. He had to put a charm on it to make it lighter. He had gotten Remus to do it on his last visit there.

Digging through them he finally came to his books from fifth year.

He sat down on his floor and started reading them, he knew he had to be ready, and maybe taking Hermione's word on studying was the best thing to do.

Hermione...she was the only one he completely trusted at the moment with Ron at a close second. He knew all and all, in the end; he could count on his two best friends to help him through anything. Although he was starting to get a little bit weary about Ron for some reason. Probably because he said to Harry in his last letter about how he shouldn't be all upset over Sirius...after all the dude was dead. Talk about being insensitive.

Suddenly a large barn owl swooped through his open window. It had the symbol for both Hogwarts and Order of the Phoenix on a crest. He knew it was safe.

Taking it he ripped it open to see his OWL results. His eyes glued to the sheet of paper for a minute without reading it.

A sudden feeling took over him and he looked down at the bottom of the page without even checking his scores. He felt rage built inside of him as he read the note at the bottom.

_Because of certain arrangement and special situations we have taking the liberty of choosing your class for you're remaining years of Hogwarts. We did not want you stressing over the choices..._

The one thing Harry felt more then anything now was anger. Dumbledore was taking over his life! He was making ever decision for him!

"Fuck him!" Harry roared out, not caring that he woke up his aunt, uncle and cousin.

Harry started to dig through his trunk, looking for something. Suddenly he hissed in pain and brought his hands into the dim moonlight. He saw a thin dark red line on his hand that was slowly starting to leak. He pressed the slash against a black shirt he had and yanked out the thing that cut him.

He stared with horror as he realized it was a chunk of the mirror Sirius had giving him.

Harry felt sick, everything was just happening to fast for any teenager. Why couldn't he just be normal and have his main worries about girls or homework or what he was doing on the weekend rather then what's Voldemort's plan or who would die next or how am I supposed to defeat him?

Talk about a pressure load on.

He had no freedom anymore, Dumbledore even told him not to leave the damn house! All he wanted to do was live a normal life...or any life that he had control over for that matter.

He picked up his photo album and looked at the pictures in it. He knew he had a second set of each photo just in case he'd regret what he was about to do.

Slowly he opened his bedroom door and had tiptoed into the hallway. Luckily the Dursley's went back to sleep once they were sure he wasn't about to blow up the house.

He stepped into the living room and turned on the fireplace. It filled the icy chill to the house with warmth. Unlike last summer it was very cold and dark out.

Picture after picture he threw them into the fireplace. He felt like crying but his eyes gave off no extra tears then they needed to keep themselves clean.

As he got up and went back into his room, leaving the house with a disgusting smell, he looked back only once just in time to see his mother's face melt into the fire.

"Blood's thicker then water," Harry said, repeating his mother's words over. "But the bonds it leaves aren't always the strongest or the right ones."

He had no clue where that second part of the statement came from, but he knew it was true.

* * *

Yawning slightly, Hermione continued to write her letter to Harry, or rather a novel as he liked to call them since she wrote so much.

When she started writing she had been excited about her OWLs and what classes she was choosing, but towards the middle of her letter she lost some of that enthusiasm.

Her brother's Connor and Derrick were arguing and her mother was growling at them. Olivia had her music turned up full blast and Rob was playing a video game loudly. Her father was still at work. She had just the best family ever and that was said with much sarcasm.

Hermione had never told any of her friends about her brothers or sisters because, all in all, they honestly embarrassed her.

Olivia was a right out snob that loved only the mirror in front of her and claimed to love her many boyfriends although that was a lie and everyone knew it. Rob was more or less a clown and didn't pay attention to anything and Connor and Derrick were just...Connor and Derrick.

Hermione stared down at her letter and muttered, "I'm with my family, my own flesh and blood, why do I feel like I was just torn away from it?"

Her dark eyes looked up at the picture by her night stand. Harry had sent it to her. It was a picture of the DA all sitting together in the Room of Requirement.

"The home is where the heart is," she muttered the famous old quote. "And my heart is with all my friends...especially Harry."

At the moment she didn't mean for that statement to sound like something romantic or anything like that. She was currently sending her whole heart out to her best friend because she knew he needed every little bit of friendship and love he needed.

Hermione knew that Harry had been telling Ron and the Weasleys he was fine, and he kept telling that to Remus and Tonks, but she knew otherwise. He had mentioned to her that out of all of his friends he trusted her to keep his secrets the most so he told her exactly what he was feeling. Including how much he hated Dumbledore at the moment.

She wondered what Dumbledore had said to Harry that got him so upset, and the answer had shocked her beyond anything, how Dumbledore admitted it was mostly his fault for Sirius dying and how their ever strong headmaster stated he couldn't defeat Voldemort and how the strong wizard had cried.

One work that caught her eye in Harry's description was the constant use of the word "weak" and he kept saying over and over "It's always me, isn't it?" None of that ever made sense to the ever thoughtful Hermione Granger.

She jumped up and walked across her room and stared at the mirror. Her eyes were full of tears for some odd reason and she was shaking.

Suddenly she just felt rage fill her that only had occurred in her third year at Hogwarts when she hit Malfoy. She reared her arm back and slammed it into the mirror.

The mirror shattered and her hand was bleeding, but she didn't care.

She sat back down on her bed and stared at the blood on her hand and said, "I don't have any bonds with my own flesh and blood like I do with my friends. That's pretty sad."

Glancing at the door she wasn't fazed at all as her mother ran in asking if anything was wrong and staring at the mirror and her daughter's hand with shock.

_'I just don't care if I worry her anymore...'_ Hermione thought. _'I'm probably gonna end up dying in the end anyway, so why bother?'_

* * *

Ron stared at the letter Harry had sent him with shock. His best friend was pretty much telling him off!

Although now that he thought about it he could have been a little more sensitive in his last letter. But really how was he supposed to know what was going on inside Harry Potter's head when he told him nothing?

"Oh I bet he tells Hermione," Ron said with narrowed eyes.

He slumped onto his bed and stared around his bright orange room without watering eyes. Everyone else aside from the people that always saw his room would wince at the sight at he knew it.

Staring down at the letter again he crumpled it into a ball and threw it across the room.

He knew he wasn't acting like himself lately and he didn't know why but he could guess it was more then likely nerves or stress, maybe both.

There was a knock on his door and a voice said, "Ron, are you in there?'

"Yeah," he called out to his sister.

She walked in the room and sat beside him on the bed. The two had grown closer since last year, although they defiantly did fight over stupid things still.

"How's Dean?" Ron asked dully, referring to Ginny's boyfriend.

A smiled appeared on her face and said, "Oh he's great! You know Ron, I know you don't accept it anymore and I know you wish I'd go out with someone else...ok forget that. You want Harry to go out with me. I heard that hint you dropped to him on the train. Just give it up. Not only does he not want to go with me I don't want to go out with him anymore either, alright? So just don't bug him about it anymore."

Ron stared at his little sister then said with a sigh, "I guess your right. I just thought things would always be the same. They're changing so much."

"Nobody knew Voldemort would be coming back and you would have something to do with him directly," Ginny pointed out.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Ginny said, "Just be glad you don't have to go through this alone like Harry does. Admit it, he has to and you know it. No matter how much you, Hermione, or Neville or even Luna and I are there it won't make a difference."

"I know," Ron agreed. "Ginny, lets make a promise."

"About what?"

"So long as we have the same blood in our veins, we will stick together through all of this," Ron said and held out his hand.

"And you will accept that I'm going out with Dean," Ginny said and shook his hand.

"Hey!" Ron said.

She giggled and said, "Can't take back a wizard's bond."

"I know," Ron said dully. "Especially when it's with a family member."

"Of course, bonds with someone of the same blood have to be much stronger then any other one," Ginny noted.

"Yeah..." Ron said and stared at a book on Quidditch across the room.

* * *

Nobody at Hogwarts could believe the change in three young sorcerers as they once again started their schooling.

Harry did indeed continue the DA, which was known as the Defense Association rather then Dumbledore's Army. As much as he hated Voldemort he disliked the Headmaster of Hogwarts just as much. He had a chance to go back to playing Quidditch, but he refused, much to everyone's surprise. Most of the time he was seen in the library with Hermione.

Speaking of the young witch everyone noticed she too had changed. She wouldn't hesitate to snap at anybody who insulted her friends. She had even gone as far as telling Snape off (she actually didn't get detention from him either, he was too shocked and forgot to give her one) and she had punched Malfoy in front of Professor McGonagall! All anybody could say was she really wasn't a witch anybody wanted to mess with anymore.

Ron too had change much. He was more serious then the last time anybody had seen him. Dean expected him to rip his head off but Ron had just came up to him and told him to take care of his little sister. He didn't show his fear as much as he used to and he too didn't put up with very much anymore just like his two friends.

What could future generations learn from this? Even the softest of hearts could be hardened because of death and war. But don't think every outcome has negative effects. Though many people's hearts hardened and many were broken, they all kept glowing brightly even in the darkest of times.

There was also a lesson in all of this. Although people would say the bonds created by blood were those that eventually won in the end, one young wizard knows it isn't true. In the end if wasn't the blood link between Lily Potter and her son Harry Potter that gave the wizarding world a second chance to live, it was the bond of love.

Although Harry had no clue if he would die or not, he knew one thing, in order for his mother to keep her vow he had to defeat Voldemort...even if it meant going down with him.

What were the bonds of blood to Harry Potter? They were the link between him and Voldemort, a link he refused to give into. How, then could he win if he didn't listen to the connection between Voldemort and himself?

He had no clue...but when the time came for the final fight, he was sure that his mother would help him through it. Not because of their same blood, but because of the bond of love that allowed him to live where she had died.

What do you think? What's do you think is stronger? The bonds between blood or the bonds between love?

* * *

**_Notes from the author_**

So, what did you think about this one? I know it's short and actually probably a little pathetic, but hey I did the best I could between working on other things. I know it's a little repetitive (like phrases in it are) but that can be a good thing as my English teacher pointed out. Repetition gets the point across that you want to get across.

Well please review, and I'll accept flames too...because really think about it, if you never get bad criticism then how will you learn from your mistakes? Like when I turned a story into my English teacher she didn't really like the ending and I read it over and realized she was right when she said it just sounded awkward.

So tell me what you really think!

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**


End file.
